


Negotiations

by Mendressa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, Flirting, Gentle Hux, Gentle Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Control, Political Marriage, Teasing, i have no Beta, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendressa/pseuds/Mendressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the Supreme Leader, Prince Ben Solo Organa visits General Hux and initiates peace negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Benjamin Solo Organa stood in a large conference room on the Finalizer looking out into the darkness. He was here by choice not by capture or command. Sure he was a senator and fought against the First Order but he had decided to make a casual visit to see if there were any place peace might be brokered. In welcome to his visit he had been escorted to a large conference room with an equally large table covered with food and wine. It was either in honor of him or there was a meeting in the same room that afternoon.

“Prince Organa, it’s such a pleasure to host you,” General Brendol Hux said, striding into the conference room. He paused for a moment taking in the Prince’s garb. Every time they had seen each other the Prince had been dressed in the ornate gowns of his rank. Gemstones had glittered in his hair and fine fabrics had covered his pale flesh from Brendol’s gaze. Today the prince wore no symbols of rank. Instead, powerful legs were encased in tight pants, a wide torso in a simple black shirt, and wide shoulder covered by a dark leather jacket, his hands were stuffed into the pockets. Those pants really did amazing things for his ass.

“Thank you for agreeing to host me, General Hux.” Ben replied, turning from the window to look at Hux. His gaze washed over the General dressed in his customary black. Hux noticed the prince had darkened and lengthened his eyelashes. He also wore a hint of eyeliner making his eyes impossibly large. “My condolences on the passing of Leader Snoke, I know that must have been a hard loss for the First Order.”

“We continue on, we are strong,” Hux replied. “But, I thank you for your condolences, I know you were no fan of his.”

“Not of his, no,” Ben replied, taking a step closer to Hux. Half the room separated them. “However, his passing does open new possibilities.”

“Really?” Hux drawled.

Ben smiled, at the crisp voice laden with sarcasm.

“I imagine so. Your Supreme Leader wished to rule the Galaxy. I wonder if there’s room for negotiation?”

“Please don’t ask me to surrender,” Hux said, crossing his arms across his chest. “I don’t think that discussion would go well for either of us.”

Ben laughed, the smoky sound filling the room. “Surrender suggests one of us lose and I just don’t see either side admitting defeat.” Ben took another step now standing next to the table. “But I desperately want peace.”

“Why?” Hux asked, voice cold with derision.  Ben’s eyes flicked up and down Hux. “You’re kidding. You want galactic peace so we can what… run off into the night?”

“Nope,” Ben replied resting a hip on the table. “I want galactic peace so you can fuck me. You see, I don’t fuck enemies and they don’t fuck me.”

“I could convince you,” Hux said taking a step toward Ben. Ben extended his hand towad the General, fingers making an ominous shape. Hux gasped and his hand flew to his throat as air disappeared.

“I don’t suggest you try. It could be damaging. I’m not good with others forcing my hand.”

“You could kill me right now,” Hux gasped through the choke.

“I could,” Ben agreed. “It would only take a thought. I have no intention of hurting you. Hux. I also have no intention of seducing you. We both know that I’m your guest for two weeks. We have time. We can talk. Consider these peace negotiations.”  Ben released Hux and placed him gently on his feet.

“You want to conduct negotiations on my ship? How do I know you aren’t planning to sabotage it?”

Ben closed distance and lightly kissed Hux, “I guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

Hux grabbed Ben by the arm and swung him around pushing the man across the room into the wall. “I don’t trust you,” then he smashed their lips together. He was surprised when Ben’s lips parted. The man kissed back but accepted Hux’s dominance. Hux backed off and Ben just stood there with the General’s hand across his windpipe.

Ben reached up and placed his hand on Hux’s cheek.

“I’m going to take you, Ben.” Hum clearly stated. “You’re going to let me. Do you know why?”

“Why?” Ben asked, eyes flashing at the ultimatum.

“Because you want it.”

“I don’t fuck enemies.” Ben replied, no room for argument. Hux’s hands went to those tight pants and the erection trapped inside.

“Then you better talk fast because I fully intend to be buried inside of you soon.” He pulled down the zipper and reached for the button on the pants.

“Do you want to be Emperor?”

“Of course,” Hux replied.

“Then marry me, fuck me, and we can rule the galaxy together.”

Hux stepped back, surprised at the Prince’s audacity. “This is a _proposal_?”

Ben laughed.  “Don’t look so horrified General. I’m not in _love_ with you. Consider it a political contract. Don’t worry, there will be no fidelity clause. This would bring two sides of an ongoing war under the leadership of us. We would rule the Galaxy. That should be incentive enough for a megalomaniac like you.”

Hux bristled at the entire speech. It was very tempting. Power over the galaxy was something he craved. Power over this man? He remembered their debates over the years and how he’d wanted to instill submission in the man. What power would marriage give him? Could he change the Prince, could he have him on bended knee in front of him craving his touch? Hux shuddered in a breath.

“You think very loudly,” Ben said calmly. “Perhaps you or one of you men could show me to my quarters? The men for the next meeting are approaching and I would hate to inconvenience them.”

“Of course, Prince.” Hux stiffly replied.

Ben walked toward the door and then turned, “You’ll have to tell me what it felt like to choke the life out of Snoke. Perhaps over dinner in my quarters?”

#

Hux wasn’t sure what happened. One moment he was about to ask Lieutenant Mitaka to show the Prince to his rooms and the next they were sitting down to a shared lunch. He wanted to believe it was a result of the Force but it had to be those Han Solo genetics. That man was rumored to be able to seduce a woman faster than a General could blow up Alderann. He glanced across the table and realized that might not be a good analogy – simply due to the company he was with.

Ben Organa was sipping at wine and daintily eating fruit. His long fingers selected a few grapes and he brought each one to his mouth, savoring the taste.

“Did you really grow up on resistance bases?” Hux asked, taking a piece of pineapple. He gingerly nibbled on it, not used to the potent taste of real planet-grown food.

“For a while,” Ben replied. “I also traveled with my father, Uncle Chewy, and Uncle Luke. Uncle Luke and I took an extended trip to Naboo to visit my grandmother’s ancestral home.” He tasted another grape finding the bitter taste appealing.

“Is that when you learned the how to use the Force?”

Ben shrugged, “Uncle Luke taught me off and on for years. He was pretty busy with his school and he let me pick my own path. The Force, it’s like blood. You can’t ignore it and you must learn control or it will control you. But, I’m no Jedi and no Sith.”

“Did you want to be?” Hux asked curiously and to keep Ben from asking about Snoke’s death again. It wasn’t a story he took delight in retelling. It was simply a fact. He had killed Snoke.

“By the Force, no! My grandfather was meant to bring balance and we both know how well that worked out. I had no desire for my power to be a pawn for either side.”

“Hmm,” Hux replied wondering if the man knew he was a pawn. He took a sip of the wine. It was uncommonly good, both sweet with a sharp. “Where did this wine come from?”

“Naboo,” Ben replied, “I brought it with me.” Ben leaned forward and took the glass from Hux, their fingers overlapping briefly. Both men hid their shudder at the contact. Ben took a sip of the alcohol, his lips lingering where Hux’s had.  “Delicious. Tell me, General, why did you kill the Supreme Leader?”

Hux took the glass back and nodded in thanks when Ben used the Force to float wine over and refill it. He was going to regret drinking so much but if he was going to tell this story he needed the fortification.

“I have some Corellian Whiskey if you prefer?”

Hux let the ghost of a smile show but shook his head. “Thank you, no. I find I prefer the wine this afternoon. The Supreme Leader thought me a threat and to dispose of me as he had others.”

“I assume you disagreed?”

“Obviously. He invited me to his planet and when he slept I strangled him.”

“How did you get into his chamber.”

Hux’s face twisted in disgust, “I would rather not discuss it.”

Ben stared at the General for a long moment and then screwed his face up. “Oh, gross.”

Hux swallowed more wine, “Indeed.”

Ben took more wine and thought over what Hux had revealed. “Perhaps I shouldn’t invite you to my bed. I do enjoy being alive and have no pretensions toward becoming a Force ghost.”

“I currently have no intentions toward your death, Prince.”

“How about toward peace?” Ben asked curiously.

“I could be persuaded,” Hux replied, sitting back in his chair. “I suppose it depends on how well you convince me.”

Ben rolled to his feet and walked over to Hux. There he gracefully slid onto his knees, “What would you ask of me, General?”

Hux’s breathing sped up and he ran his fingers through that lusciously thick hair. “I know your arguments. Tell me, what else is your mouth good at doing?”

Ben smiled and leaned forward nuzzling at his crotch, “Whatever pleases you, General.”

Hux gasped and gripped the hair with one hand and with the other he slowly undid his pants. “I haven’t finished eating,” Hux replied. “Why don’t you come kneel under the table and keep me warm for a little while?”

Ben shifted under the table and leaned forward accepting the mostly flaccid flesh into his mouth. He rested there as the General finished eating and enjoying the wine. Every now and then then Hux reached down and tugged on his hair, either stroking his fingers through it or pulling his head off to let him swallow.

“I wasn’t aware you could be so obedient,” Hux said pulling him off.

“Only for specific people,” Ben replied. “Do you like me on my knees?”

“I’d like you better in my bed,” Hux replied.

Ben sat back and shook his head, “We’ve already been over that. Sorry, you can’t fuck me until we come with an agreement.”

“You seriously won’t put out without a ring?” Hux asked incredulously.

“Peace contract. The ring is optional and something we can discuss. I mean, if you don’t want to rule beside me as an Emperor, I understand.” Ben flowed to his feet, the movement graceful as if he hadn’t just been warming Hux’s flesh. “Just remember, I can be obedient when I want but I can also push you. I can make you better, Hux. You can’t be an Emperor in a word with the Force without someone with the Force beside you. Think about it, beside you in the throne room and beneath you in the bed chamber.”

Hux’s breath caught as he thought about it. “Show me what you can do.”

“Shall we take a walk?” Ben asked. “I think I can show you better with others about. As long as I have your permission to mess about with them a bit.”

Hux smiled, it reminded Ben of the water creatures on Naboo. “I can’t wait.”

#

The two men walked through the Finalizer with Hux pointing out a few of the pieces of which he was the proudest. Ben nodded along at the cannons and docking bays but it was the Stormtroopers who hesitated when they saw him, perhaps Hux assumed, sensing a predator but unsure who the predator was.

“Impressive,” Ben murmured. He gestured for a Trooper to approach him. The Trooper turned sharply toward him and walked before the two men. Ben looked sideways at Hux, his eyes glittering with mirth. Hux instantly knew that he was behind the Trooper breaking ranks.

“FN 2172 why have you broken ranks?” Captain Phasma barked walking toward them armor gleaming.

“Captain Phasma,” Hux acknowledged as Ben raised a hand stopping the Captain in her tracks. She seemed to be striving to move forward but was unable to. Anger flashed in her eyes. Hux watched her attempt to move and found it astounding the invisible force held her in place.

“Captain Phasma a pleasure to meet you,” Ben said. “I’m afraid you and your Trooper have been caught in a requested demonstration of my…ah… shall we call them abilities?” He waved his hand releasing her.

Phasma looked over at Ben the helmet hiding her visible emotions but Ben felt the seething anger inside of her. “Please accept my apology,” Ben added not wishing to make an enemy of the rather large woman.

She nodded and Ben felt her acceptance of his apology. “Please release FN 2172.” Ben nodded and did so. She turned and strode off the confused Trooper following.

“Come with me,” Hux said turning and striding off. Ben followed, feeling the lust flowing from Hux.

 _What are you planning, General?_ Ben asked in Hux’s mind.

Hux paused and raised an eyebrow in surprise at the method of communication. He really wanted to jump Ben after this show of power.

_Can you read everyone’s thoughts?_

_Pretty much,_ Ben replied.

_There’s a Lieutenant I want your assessment of._

Ben was surprised to learn the Lieutenant was Dopheld Mitaka, someone the General was very interested in pursuing sexually and interested in promoting. Assuming he was trustworthy and amenable to Hux’s plans. Ben was also pleased to learn that one of those desires did not necessitate the other. The Lieutenant would be free to turn down Hux but still receive mentoring. It spoke well of the General.

Ben liked the Lieutenant he was a straightforward man whose eyes lingered on the General. He was well formed and filled out his uniform. It was obvious he respected the General and not too far beneath his most surface thoughts he wondered how to serve the General in another manner. But that night, as Ben wandered his room and was clad only in a house coat, he was surprised to hear an entrance request to his chambers. He was further surprised that it was not the General but the Lieutenant.

“Lights thirty percent,” Ben murmured and draped himself over a couch with a book in his hand and his glass of wine on the table in front of him. He decided it was decadent looking enough for a Prince. “Open the door.” The door slid open and the Lieutenant walked in carrying a bottle of Corellian Whiskey.

“Prince Organa, I apologize for the interruption,” Mitaka said, his voice calm and cool.

“Please, come in Lieutenant. Mitaka was it?”

The man blushed lightly at the Prince remembering his identity. Mitaka walked inside and stood at attention. “Please, relax, take a seat,” Ben purred, enjoying the darkening blush.

The Lieutenant’s eyes swept over the little sitting area. They only place to sit was next to the Prince. He turned and looked to the dining room and moved to bring over a chair. “Please, sit next to me. No reason to rearrange the furniture.”

Mitaka turned back to the Prince and sat stiffly next to him. Ben waved his hand and floated over wine and a glass. “Please, enjoy. The General seemed to find pleasure in this particular wine. I wonder if you’ll agree?”

“Thank you,” Mitaka replied. He took the glass and watched the wind pour into the glass. “That’s a fascinating ability.”

Ben smiled, “My Uncle would call that flagrant misuse of the force. I find it sensible.” He crossed his legs allowing the house coat to fall open a bit and show some of his flesh. Mitaka’s eyes lingered on it and he gulped some on his wine. “What can I do t-for you, Lieutenant?”

“How did you find the General?” Mitaka asked.

“Energetic and knowledgeable,” Ben murmured, shifting closer to the apparently shy Lieutenant. He grazed his mind and found desire for knowledge of the General and just plain desire. This could bode well if he convinced the reticent General to bind with him and become his co-Emperor. He really wanted that throne and he really wanted the General to fuck him. But… he considered Mitaka… this man might be a good diversion and a temptation for Hux.

“Do you know he drank out of that glass? The wine was all the sweeter after touching his lips.”

Mitaka took another sip, nearly groaning at the thought.

Ben leaned over, nearly draping himself over the Lieutenant. Mitaka swallowed as the two men touched. He moved himself into the corner of the couch. “Do you desire the General, Lieutenant? Do you imagine his lips touching yours or him pinning you with those cold judgmental eyes? Perhaps him fornicating with you over the conference table?”

At the last one Mitaka laughed a little nervously, “Who uses fornicating?”

“I do,” Ben replied. He moved so his knee slid on the other side of the Lieutenant. He sat down straddling the man both of their erections rubbing against each other. Mitaka gasped and lifted his hips increasing the contact.

“Alright, then.” Mitaka hissed and grabbed the back of Ben’s head pulling him into a kiss.

Ben couldn’t have planned it more perfectly. As their lips met the door slid open once more and Hux entered.

“Well, well,” the General murmured staring at the two men.

Ben broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. His eyes glittered in mischief and lust. “General Hux, please come in.”

“Prince,” the General greeted. “I’m sorry I can’t see who you’re draped over.” Ben slipped back on to his side of the couch showing Mitaka.

“Not an enemy then?” He asked nodding his head to Mitaka.

“Most definitely not. Mitaka why don’t you go give the General a kiss? I’m sure he’d enjoy tasting the wine again.” Blushing profusely Mitaka did as bid and walked toward the General.

“Sir?” Mitaka whimpered, not wishing to be too forward.

“You heard our guest,” Hux prompted, curious to see what Mitaka would do. The lips that pushed against his were sinfully soft. Hux grabbed the back of the Lieutenant’s head and angled his mouth. He fully controlled the kiss, enjoying the moans of the Lieutenant. They parted and Hux looked over the Lieutenant’s shoulder to see the Prince lightly stroking himself through his house coat. It was the picture of hedonistic pleasure.

None of the men fornicated that night. It took the next five days to figure out the treaty but Ben and Hux were motivated to find a solution. And, yes, Hux agree to the marriage. Especially when Ben indicated he wouldn’t mind a third to join them. So it was that after the coronation of Emperor Ben Organa and Emperor Brendol Hux, General Mitaka joined them in their bed chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of requests for more chapters and thought I'd throw this one up. The wedding night :)

Ben refused to sleep with Hux until after the signing of the treaty, which also happened to be their wedding day. The treaty signed first, the marriage document signed second.

He wore a new black and crimson gown based on his senatorial garb and General Hux had a new outfit made, black with red edges. They symbolized the two sides coming together. Ben didn’t have much to say about the ceremony. It was lavish, as both he and Hux expected. It was dictated by both sides and neither man cared much for making the decisions.

They left the ceremony and the after-party for their rooms. Neither had much to say to others, both focused on the pleasure of that evening. They approached the door and Ben turned to Hux with a raised brow. Before he could speak Hux cut in.

“I’m not carrying you.”

Ben pouted and then smiled. “Fine, then.”

Before Hux could question the grin, Ben swept him into his arms and crossed into their rooms and set the sputtering Hux on his feet.

“What was that?” Hux demanded.

“It’s bad luck not to carry one of the spouses over the threshold. I don’t know about you but I plan for this to last for a long time. I don’t need bad luck.” Ben leaned forwarded and kissed Hux. 

“I thought the marriage was optional to you,” Hux murmured into the kiss, allowing the other man to lead for a moment.

“I lied,” Ben replied. “I always intended to convince you to be here with me. It made political sense but I desperately want you. Will you take me Hux? Spoil me for everyone else.”

Hux deepened the kiss. The words struck him and Hux jerked back and looked Ben in the eyes. Instead of the cocky man he’d dealt with or the seductive son of Han Solo who demanded attention and had melted Mitaka into a puddle with a few long drawn-out kisses, he saw shyness and a bit of uncertainty.

“Wait, you’ve never…” He didn’t know how to put it. The man had obviously had sex but…

“Bottomed,” Ben supplied, blushing slightly as he said the word. “No I’ve never received. I was hoping you’d be my first for that.”

Hux began tugging Ben’s gown, untying the ties and watching it puddles. Beneath it the man wore nothing. He was all defined muscles. Hux caught his breath and too his husband’s hand, leading him into the bedroom.

There was a large bed which Hux nudged Ben toward. “Lay down on that.”

Ben sat on the bed and drew his legs up. He inched toward the center of the bed and lay there, watching has his husband slowly disrobed. Black coat, black and red jacket, black shirt. All came off revealing a toned pale chest. Once naked, Hux looked at his husband. He was indolently spread across the bed, his cock half hard and mouthwateringly large. The pants hadn’t lied. He hadn’t made a move to touch himself, his eyes running up and down his husband’s form.

Finally, Ben held out a hand and beckoned Hux to the bed. Hux placed his hand in Ben’s and Ben kissed it, lips lingering on flesh. Hux’s breath stuttered.

“I want you to want me,” Ben murmured. “Not my power, not for politics, just for me.  Do you want me Hux?”

“More than want I to breathe,” Hux replied and began running his hands over Ben’s flesh. His skin was soft, so very soft. It was smooth making the General, err the Emperor, wonder if Ben waxed. The muscles bunched under his hands.

Hux slowly began leveling kisses on the skin, enjoying Ben’s shudders as he moved across the flesh. He nipped at a thigh and enjoyed the resulting groan.

“Hux, please,” Ben murmured, shifting and nudging Hux toward his now full erection.

“Easy,” Hux murmured. He nudged Ben to roll over and reached to a bedside table to begin preparing his husband. One finger slide in and he gave Ben a moment. Slowly, languidly, Hux prepared him. He enjoyed the gasps and moans.

“Want you, please,” Ben whimpered.

“Shh, soon, soon. Just relax for me. There you go, take a deep breath and let it out.” With that, and feeling ben relax against him, Hux began easing himself inside of his husband for the first time. The incredible warmth and tightness gripped him and both men let out groans. Hux stopped partway inside and stayed there, on a signal from Ben he continued pushing forward.

Once fully seated he waited, holding still and then slow, so slowly, began rotating his hips. It was perfection, claiming the Senator, the Emperor as his husband and lover. Slowly, lovingly, Hux took them both over the edge and collapsing he pulled his co-Emperor close.

“Perfect,” Hux breathed, “and mine.”

“I am yours as you are mine,” Ben replied and closed his eyes, enjoying the arms of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Debated whether or not to write more but... here you go. Comments make the words for all my stories come faster :)


End file.
